Klaine Shuffle
by Luna Rumbleroar the Warbler
Summary: So this is more drabbles, this time for Klaine, based on what came up on shuffle. I realize the cover art is bad and Kurt looks vaguely like the Doctor, but it's a quick sketch and I'm sure the story is better.
1. The Way I Do

**A/N: Hi! So this one's a little... odd, I guess, but I think it works. I may not have portrayed it very well, though, so I'm sorry if it's not that accurate. (I'm pretty sure it's not). I don't own Glee.  
**

* * *

**The Way I Do**

Kurt sat at his desk, frustrated with himself. He was in tenth grade. He /should/ be able to read this.

His tutor was a year older, and he had curly black hair and beautiful golden-green eyes. In short, he was adorable.

Sometimes he told Kurt he was cute, too, but Kurt never believed him.

How could anyone think he was cute?

How could anyone love him?

He wasn't sure he was even able to love, he's been stuck in his own head his entire life. The head trauma he'd had right after he was born left him practically useless, or so he thought.

He had trouble learning, he had trouble in social situations, he had trouble with pretty much everything.

Blaine was nice, though. Sometimes he'd sing to him. Sometimes they were little kid songs, sometimes sad songs.

Sometimes love songs.

Kurt didn't think he meant anything, though. Blaine was so smart, and talented. Kurt was stupid and useless.

One day, though, Kurt changed his mind. After school, he saw Blaine standing at the front steps. He called Kurt over.

"Hi, Kurt. Um. I really like you. I don't know if you're, um, if you're... if you like me, too, but, uh, would you like to, uh, go out, maybe? Like, to Breadstix?"

Kurt smiled. Blaine really understood him- better than anyone else, at least. He got that he wasn't completely stupid, and that he understood his surroundings. He nodded.

**A/N: So, yeah, that's that. Again, it's probably not portrayed accurately. **


	2. Teenage Dream

**A/N: I had another before this, but that one I think I'm going to post separately because it's longer and not finished. It's a pretty popular AU on Tumblr. But here's the Klaine anthem-mabobber.**

**Teenage Dream**

Blaine and Kurt lay on the blanket. They had just had a picnic by the lake and were both full. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"You know," he whispered, "I like your hair without gel in it."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, well, without the gel I... umm... I look like those... you know, the... pink and blue things at fairs...?

Kurt giggled. "Cotton candy?"

"Yeah!" Blaine exclaimed. "That!"

Kurt laughed, while Blaine blushed. "You're so cute when you forget things." Blaine's face got more red.

"Wanna go back?" Blaine asked. "I have an idea..."

They drove back to Blaine's house. "Stay here," Blaine commanded. He ran upstairs and came down with a pile o blankets, pillows, and what might've been a few stuffed animals (Kurt recognized a dog he had given Blaine, who had dubbed it Alexander Gucci Thatcher).

"What...?" Kurt laughed.

"We're gonna make a pillow fort!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt grinned. His boyfriend looked more puppy-like than ever. "Okay, Blaine."

An hour later, the boys had constructed a reasonably sized pillow fort, with just enough room for both of them.

They heard a door, but didn't want to get up after taking that long making it. A minute later, a pillow was lifted from the top and Cooper looked in. He laughed and walked away.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I think... today was a teenage dream."

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's joke. "Yes."

They hugged each other and didn't let go until Cooper yelled at them for dinner.

**A/N: I just want to add, these aren't exactly my best writing. They're okay, but not my favorite.**


	3. Our Song

**A/n: This one's slightly different.**

**Also, I found a ton of stories I wrote last year during math class (mostly), so I'll end up posting those. And I have a bunch of stories in my head that need to be written.**

**Our Song**

Kurt and Blaine were in the car their way to the aquarium, listening to the radio.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Have you ever thought about what our song would be?"

"I always thought Teenage Dream. Blackbird, Candles... And Perfect. Maybe even Dancing Queen."

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." Blaine looked over at his boyfriend. Something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"We don't really have a song that's just _ours._ I'm sure there's a lot of people who have those as their songs... Plus there's a few of them..."

"So what do you think our song should be?"

"Well..."

_Our song is the slamming screen door..._

"Bye, Burt! Bye, Finn!" Blaine had been visiting for a Friday night dinner and was on his way out the door. They had had hamburgers on the grill that night, though Kurt insisted that Blaine /try/ a veggie burger. It was a perfect summer night- after the barbecue they had roasted marshmallows. After they had stuffed their faces (even Kurt gave in), the couple lay stargazing, their hands intertwined. It was almost midnight, now, and Blaine had to leave. He gave Kurt a quick kiss and a whispered "See you soon," and left for his car, the screen door slamming with a /whoosh-bang/.

_Sneaking out late, tapping on your window..._

Kurt woke up to something tapping on his window. His first thought was ax murderer, until he realized an ax murderer wouldn't be asking him to get in. He got up and walked over to his window, opening it a little to find Blaine throwing pinecones. "Mmm... Wha?..." Kurt asked, still mostly asleep.

"C'mon, I'm taking you out!" Blaine whisper-yelled.

"Where?"

"Just get dressed and come outside."

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was ready and not happy about being waken in the middle of his beauty sleep. Picture day was next week, he needed to look his best.

When they got there, he forgot everything. The couple went to an arcade and played skee ball and laser tag till three in the morning, when they snuck back to the Hummels.

Kurt slept the best he had in two weeks.

_When you're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

Kurt's phone rang at eleven thirty. He was just starting to fall asleep to his Wicked album. He hadn't slept well for a month.

He rolled over to see if it was worth it. It was Blaine, and Kurt answered, worried.

"Blaine? Blaine? Are you okay?" Blaine didn't say anything on the other end, which worried Kurt even more. "Blaine, honey, are you okay?"

He heard a muffled sob, followed by Blaine finally whispering, searching for the right words. "It was horrible, Kurt. My parents... they had a party tonight and tried to set me up with this... _girl_. She kept trying to make out with me all night... I finally had to tell her... And then my parents got even more mad and _humiliated_ me in front of everyone..." He took a breath and Kurt took the chance to interrupt.

"Blaine, you'll be fine. It's okay. Do you want to come over tonight? It might be best."

"Are you sure your dad's okay with it?"

"I'll explain it to him. It'll be okay, honey, I promise. Just come here, okay?"

_Our song is the way you laughed_

_The first date, man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

Kurt was ecstatic. Joyous. He had just had a date, well, dinner technically, with Blaine. And Mercedes, but she was there for moral support.

Turns out they shared the same favorite Vogue 2010 cover. Blaine liked football, breaking the stereotype. His laugh was /adorable/. He was perfect. He was amazing. He was the prince Kurt had been looking for his whole life.

He was even cute when he spilled coffee on himself. When he got up to clean it off, Mercedes had told Kurt she was _pretty sure_ he was distracted by Kurt's face and was totally and completely. Head over heels in love with him.

He was amazing.

Now they were standing outside Breadstix, waiting for Nick who had drove them from Dalton because he had business to attend to in Lima. They were talking about silly stuff. Superficial. But as Kurt looked at Blaine's face, he had an overwhelming urge to kiss him right there. He restrained himself, if only because they were in Lima, _O-freakin-hio_, and he didn't want to scare Blaine off.

Later he'd remember that day and think he should've just gone for it. It all turned out okay, though.

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he_

_Could play it again_

Kurt sat in his bedroom the weekend after Regionals. He had gone home for the weekend, and it was killing him. He'd only gone home a few weekends since going to Dalton, and as much as it pained him to be away from Blaine they were still at a platonic point in their relationship. Now, just as they had_ finally_ gotten together, his father wanted him to come home for two days. He relived every moment they had spent together since that first kiss, and how blissful they had been. He hoped they would stay like that forever.

Blaine sat on his bed in his dorm room. Kurt had gone home for the weekend, his roommate was gone, and the other Warblers were on dates, or, in Nick and Jeff's case, wreaking havoc on the school. The two of them were so oblivious about their feelings for each other. But now, as he thought about it, that's probably how Kurt and himself had seemed to the other Warblers. They had cheered when they showed up to Warbler practice late, Kurt's tie just a little crooked, both of them blushing profusely. His moments with Kurt were the best he'd ever had though. He only hoped they'd stay that way. Forever.

**A/N: Fluff fluff fluff. All I write is fluff. No angst. Or maybe I have... I should, at some point. I have some planned for various things, but nothing really angsty...**


	4. Ghost of You

**A/N: I don't even know what this is. But I kept skipping through songs, and this one sort of works, and it goes along with the spoilers, so you know what.**

**Ghost of You**

Kurt walked away. He had just done quite possibly the hardest thing in his life, only behind coming out. He had broken up with his first boyfriend.

He hadn't really _wanted _to do it, but he was in New York and wasn't seeing Blaine as often, and it was just too difficult. He loved Blaine still, with all his heart- and that's why he needed to leave him. He knew Blaine had sacrificed so much for himself. He transferred to McKinley for him, and now he was there, left alone. Sure, he had the New Directions, but he was still one of the only out gay kids left in Lima. It hurt Kurt to know how he hurt Blaine, and he thought Blaine deserved someone better. Someone just as willing as Blaine was to sacrifice his own things for the ones he loved. And Kurt wasn't able to at the present moment.

It was insanely hard. He had to practice his speech four times, and even still he cried. Blaine had been there for him when it was hardest, and he really wished he didn't feel this... obligation to cut ties, at least temporarily. He kept reminding himself it was for the better, but the look on Blaine's face broke his heart. Maybe it didn't make sense. Maybe they still needed each other. And if they did, they'd find each other again.

Kurt made it back to his house, went up to his room, and blasted Adele. It seemed a little funny in a way to him, because her songs were about the other person doing the breaking up, and his situation was opposite. He breathed in order to calm himself. If his dad found him like this, he may assume Blaine did something to him. And Blaine didn't deserve to be patronized or beat up for what Kurt did. Still, he couldn't help a few strangled sobs. A feeling in the back of his head made him think Blaine was doing the same. Maybe they were meant to be together. Maybe they were soul mates. Only time would tell.

And if they weren't, Kurt still wasn't quite sure how he'd get over his first love.

Blaine wasn't either.

A week later, the couple found themselves back together. Apparently nothing could keep them apart. They were soul mates.

**A/N: I decided it was too angsty and my angst is awkward, so they had to get back together. THIS IS SO AWKWARD (also short) I couldn't organize my thoughts clearly. And I was going to make Blaine break up with Kurt, because Blaine's the one still in Lima left alone and probably would just want to let Kurt be free like Finn did with Rachel, but then... I decided that maybe that was too likely? Except that lots of people think Kurt's the bad boyfriend and Blaine deserves better because Kurt whines and Blaine sacrifices too much because he loves him (I disagree, but still). And I debated the thought of having a Seblaine breakup and then Blaine gets with Kurt, but then I reread the lyrics closer, and... Klaine made more sense. **


	5. Human

**A/N: So, it's been a long time since I updated anything (over a month), so of course my first thought was not to update one that had multiple reviews and favorites and follows (which I'm incredibly grateful for), but to update this one, lost in the sea of song-inspired Klaine fics. In all seriousness, I was doing NaNoWriMo, and I reached my word count goal of 30,00 (woot woot!). The novel is based off my story, **_**Stuck, **_**but with slightly more original characters. So November was eaten by the novel-writing monster, allowing me absolutely no time to write fanfic. Plus, I had a show last weekend and that ate up **_**all my extra time, **_**but I don't have any extracurriculars till January (I believe) so more writing fun times! **

**I actually wrote this a while ago and found it a couple weeks ago. I had to add an ending and stuff, but it was mostly finished. After this, I have a few various songfics written, and I'll work on my normal ones too. (Why do I have so many geez.)**

**Enjoy! And review if you like it! Please.**

_I feel like a loser  
I feel like I've lost  
I feel like I'm not sure if  
I feel anything at all..._

The slushy hit Kurt's face, blinding and freezing. He made it not five more feet down the hall when another hit him, blue this time, and he saw one hit Rachel. The jocks were doing their best to make the glee club feel horrible-like losers- and they were succeeding. Every member of New Directions had been slushied at least once in the past week, and they all felt empty- like they couldn't feel anything. Although that could be attributed to the numbing effect of the ice on their faces.

_But believe me, I'm not helpless  
I just need someone to love  
So my situation's rough,  
But that just makes me a dumb human  
Like you  
_  
Though most of the New Directions faced torment every step in the hall, they held out hope that one day the Neanderthals would be able to accept it. The same couldn't be said for Kurt, however. Every day he was bullied, taunted. A week ago, he had visited Dalton, which seemed a lot better. He wasn't about to ask his father and Carole, though. It was insanely expensive. He just needed someone to understand- someone to love, and let him know it would be okay.

_I feel like a shortstop  
Along third base,  
I may just help you but  
I still don't like your face..._

Kurt sat in the bleachers during Finn's baseball practice. He thought of Karofsky, who he hadn't seen since his transfer. He wanted to help him, he really did, but at the same time... it was difficult to forgive him. Of course he'd try, and he was sure he could, but Burt and Finn might not react as well. He'd do his best to help Dave, though, in any way he could.

_But believe me, I'm not hostile  
I just want to hear you laugh  
When I'm sarcastic like that  
But that just makes me a dumb human  
Like you...  
_  
Kurt and Blaine were at Breadstix. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, and ended up making a remark about his earthy eyes matching his hobbitness. Not on purpose, it just came out. Luckily, Blaine understood it was meant to be endearing and just smiled at his boyfriend.

_Why do I have this incredible need  
To stand up and say 'please pay attention'?  
It's the last thing that I need  
To make myself seen  
Well that ain't my intention...  
_  
Kurt stood at lunch, realizing he might have just given Blaine the idea of transferring to McKinley. Of course he'd love it if he did, and it was incredibly romantic, but he didn't want Blaine to feel like he had to transfer for him. They were both unsure; this relationship, any relationship, was new to them.  
But right now he was in the cafeteria with New Directions, trying to say something about their costumes for the first performance of the year, and no one was really listening. Everyone was talking about their summers, or snogging their boyfriends. He would stand up and yell, and it would be fine in the choir room, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself here and now. He needed Blaine. He needed to know he was loved.

_I feel like an artist  
Who's lost his touch  
He likes himself in his art but  
Not his art too much...  
_  
Kurt knocked on Blaine's door, listening to the song he was writing. He kept going back to the same line, writing, playing, muttering to himself, repeating the whole process. Once Kurt opened the door, Blaine's face turned red, and, in answer to Kurt's questioning look, he said, "I know what I want to write, how I want it to feel, but I can't quite capture it the right way..." Kurt understood exactly how he felt, and gifted his boyfriend a soft smile.

_But believe me, I've got something  
I just don't know how to say.  
That I'm just fine with the way  
With the way that I'm moving.  
But that just makes me a dumb human  
Like you._

Even though things were hard for Kurt, he didn't think he'd ever change anything. He loved his dad, and Finn and Carole. He loved all his friends in glee. And he loved Blaine. And really, as hard as it was, that was all he needed.


	6. There! Right There! (Gay or European)

**A/N: I honestly don't know anymore…**

**There! Right There!**

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend from France, Kurt Hummel."

Rachel stood at the front of the choir room, introducing her supposed boyfriend, a transfer student from France. Supposedly. Quinn, however, suspected that it was just to make Finn jealous. The kid didn't look the type to be Rachel's boyfriend. Or, rather, he did, except for the fact he didn't look like he played for that team. It seemed like most of the other New Directions thought so too, except for Finn. Oblivious Finn. He really tried to see the best in everyone, and he obviously believed this kid was actually Rachel's boyfriend. She could see it on his face. But everyone else…

_There! Right there! _

_Look at that tan, that tinted skin!_

_Look at the killer shape he's in! _

_Look at that slightly stubbly chin!_

_Oh please, he's gay, totally gay!_

First of all, the kid was pale. As in, never goes in the sun pale. As in, trying to keep his complexion perfect pale. But in a tasteful way. He didn't look like a ghost, just like he was trying to keep his skin from breaking out or wrinkling. He also was in shape. Sure, most of the guys in Glee were, but they were all on the football team. This kid looked like he had never heard of football, and, considering where he was from, that was quite possible (American football, at least). He looked like he hardly ever had to shave, too. There was just a teeny hint of stubble if you looked closely. _Really _closely.

_I'm not about to celebrate_

_Every trait could indicate_

_A totally straight expatriate_

_This guy's not gay, I say, no way!_

Finn was as oblivious as ever. Maybe he'd never met anyone gay. He probably thought this kid just played water polo or something back in France, and that he hadn't hit puberty yet and was just naturally pale. They were all quite possible, but there was still something about him that pinged everyone's gaydar. Everyone except Finn, that is.

_That is the elephant in the room_

_But is it relevant to assume_

_That a man who wears perfume_

_Is automatically, radically fey?_

He was definitely wearing perfume. And Quinn could feel everyone wondering, studying this kid. No one wanted to say anything, they didn't want to insult him, God knows they knew how it felt being slushied every day, but still. This was Ohio.

_But look at his coiffed and crispy locks_

_Look at his silk translucent socks_

_There's the eternal paradox_

_Look what we're seeing_

_What are we seeing?_

_Is he gay…_

_Of course he's gay!_

_Or European?_

This kid's fashion sense was definitely Vogue-material. He had red skinny jeans, a white shirt and black skinny tie with knee-high black boots and a beret. Very French looking, for sure. But most straight men, French or not, would be caught dead in that outfit, especially the boots. But the furthest any of them had been was Florida, so they weren't exactly cultured enough to know if the French actually dressed like that or if it was a movie thing. And there was a chance they wouldn't find out, considering no one was willing to ask.

_Gay or European?_

_It's hard to guarantee_

_Is he gay or European?_

_Well, hey, don't look at me._

_You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports_

_They play peculiar sports_

_In shiny shirts and tiny shorts_

_Gay or foreign fella?_

_The answer could take weeks_

_They will say things like "Ciao Bella"_

_While they kiss you on both cheeks_

_Oh, please_

_Is he gay or European?_

_So many shades of gray_

_Depending on the time of day the French go either way_

_Is he gay or European or-_

Tina had started humming a song from Legally Blonde under her breath, seemingly unaware, and it had caught on like wildfire. They were all humming it, acting out the parts, except for Finn, while Rachel and her "boyfriend" continued speaking in rapid-fire French. Finn was the only one, besides the two of them, to be oblivious to what was going on, and when Brittany whispered something in his ear he shrugged his shoulders. From what Quinn understood of French, it seemed like the boy was telling Rachel about playing water polo. She knew it. He radiated elegance and preppiness. When they wrapped up their conversation, he kissed Rachel on both cheeks before going to sit down at a seat in the front of the room. Rachel started gearing up for a solo, no doubt professing her love for this guy.

_There! Right there!_

_Look at that condescending smirk!_

_Seen it on every guy at work_

_That is a metro-hetero jerk_

_That guy's not gay, I say, no way!_

Rachel started singing her song, and lo and behold, it was a song professing her alleged "love" for this guy. They still didn't know his name, unless she had said it and they all tuned out. After the first couple words of her song from some musical, the kid looked at Finn and smirked. A "I get her and you don't" kind of smirk. The kind guys shoot their friends when they get the girl. Now the New Directions were getting mixed signals. What was going on?

_That is the elephant in the room_

_While is it relevant to presume_

_That a hottie in that costume_

_Is automatically, radically_

_Ironically, chronically_

_Certainly, pertinently_

_Genetically, medically_

_Gay! _

_Officially gay!_

_Officially gay gay gay gay gay!_

They were still humming the song when Rachel finished her song and went over to sit next to French dude. He kissed her. Now everything made even less sense. Maybe he was just European. That still didn't explain why he was dating Rachel, not even someone who spoke two words of English would want to do that, but they couldn't be sure. He obviously didn't notice what they were thinking, he seemed wrapped up in his world with Rachel and not noticing the humming that was going on right next to him.

_Is he gay or European?_

_So stylish and relaxed_

_Is he gay or European?_

_I think his chest is waxed_

He made the choir room into his home, it seemed. He was just as relaxed as if he were laying by the side of the pool. None of the glee kids would be that calm if they were in a new country, that's for sure. He had an aura about him, everyone sort of gravitated toward him. At the moment, that was because they were looking for clues, but it seemed like it was a usual occurrence, the way he didn't seem too concerned about it. And his chest was definitely waxed, Quinn noticed when he stood up.

_But they bring their boys up different there_

_It's culturally diverse_

_It's not a fashion curse_

_If he wears a kilt or bears a purse_

He stood up to sing or leave or something, and he reached into a bag. But it wasn't a bag, really, it was a purse. And not really a man-purse, if you liked to call it that, it was a Coach bag. It was black, but there was still no hiding that it was a designer bag and made for women. Quinn didn't _want _to judge, but he was practically forcing it on himself. He was just as oblivious as Finn though, not realizing how he came across to the Americans.

_Gay or just exotic?_

_I still can't crack the code_

_His accent is hypnotic _

_But his shoes are pointy-toed_

"Je vais á la salle de bain," he said as he got up and turned on the toe of his shoe.

"That means 'I'm going to the bathroom,'" Rachel informed the club, as if they needed it. She too was oblivious to what was going on between the other members. She stole a look at Finn to see if he was actually jealous, and Quinn looked too. He did look jealous, he thought this guy was actually a threat. He was the only one stupid enough to think so, but Quinn found it kind of endearing, as she always had. Rachel didn't hear the tune of their hum, or Legally Blonde was the only musical she hadn't seen, because she didn't say anything and she must've heard the humming. Or she was an idiot.

_Gay or European?_

_So many shades of gray_

_But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday_

_Is he gay or European?_

_Gay or European?_

_Gay or Euro-?_

Tina apparently didn't understand that this guy, if he was straight, was "dating" Rachel, because when Rachel got up to go help him find the bathroom, she announced that if he was indeed straight, she had dibs.

"Tina, Rachel's dating him," Mercedes told her, and Tina just shrugged. They continued speculating amongst themselves until the "lovebirds" came back in the room. Mike stood up.

_Wait a minute!_

_Give me a chance to crack this guy,_

_I've got an idea I'd like to try_

_The floor is yours_

"Hey, I have some questions for you, Mr…."

"Hummel," the kid replied, in a heavy accent.

"So Mr. Hummel," Mike started, "This alleged affair with Miss Berry has been going on for…?"

"Two months," he replied. His face showed that he had no idea where this was going and probably thought all Americans were crazy.

"And your first name is…"

"Kurt," he said, suspicious of Mike.

"And your boyfriend's name is…"

"Blaine." A look of horror gleamed across his face. "I'm sorry! I misunderstand! You say boyfriend, I thought you say best friend! Blaine is my best friend!"

The door to the choir room swung open, and a gay* walked in.

"Did someone say Blaine Anderson?" he said, also in an accent. It sounded Italian, maybe. Horror once again shot across Kurt's face as he realized just how much trouble he was in. Blaine walked over to where Kurt was sitting in the middle of the room and got right in his face.

"You bastard! You lying bastard! That's it. I no cover for you, no more! Peoples. I have a big announcement. This man is gay and European! You've got to stop your being a completely closet case.  
No matter what he say, I swear he never ever ever swing the other way. You are so gay. You big parfait!  
You flaming boy band cabaret!"

Well. They weren't expecting that. Not exactly. It was just life imitating art, in a very _odd _way, to say the least.

"I'm straight!" Kurt yelled, struggling to get out of Blaine's grasp.

"You were not yesterday," Blaine replied teasingly. "So if I may," he said, turning to face the members of the New Directions who were still sitting in their seats half in shock by this random stranger who turned up out of nowhere to claim the transfer students' homosexuality, "I'm proud to say he's gay!"

The New Directions chorused back, all except for Rachel who looked like she was about to cut someone.

"Fine, okay, I'm gay," Kurt said finally, exasperated.

The room exploded into cheers except for Rachel, who slapped Kurt across the face, and Finn, who walked over to Rachel and asked if they could go to Miss Pillsbury's office for a talk.

**A/N: Umm, hi! So there's a pretty long story about this, sort of. I saw a StarKid fan video about everyone singing this about Voldemort, and then a story on here about the Glee cast singing this about Darren (replacing "European" with "San Franciscan") and then I saw Legally Blonde the other day at my friend's school, and then this happened… I made a video too about Darren but I don't think I'm gonna put it on YouTube because it's kinda bad and I'd feel weird about it so… This is definitely not my best writing either, I repeated some words too many times and tried to fit the story too close to the lyrics but it's not a very serious thing either so whatever. Can't wait till Thursday! Klaine again!**

***I mean to type guy there but I keep typing gay this is a problem.**


End file.
